


sing in silence

by grancenturio



Series: freewriting exercises [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grancenturio/pseuds/grancenturio
Summary: Sandalphon has nightmares. Lucio wishes he could help.(post-wmtsb2)





	sing in silence

**Author's Note:**

> vent fic, written in <1h and completely unedited bc it makes me sad
> 
> consider yourself warned for writing that's nowhere near my usual standards

The door to Sandalphon’s room is locked, as always. This does very little to deter Lucio, who simply ignores the door altogether to materialize next to Sandalphon’s bed and stare down at the sleeping primarch.

He watches, barely breathing, as Sandalphon mumbles something under his breath, tossing restlessly around in his sleep. His face remains still, emotionless, as Sandalphon clutches desperately at his pillow, fingers tightening into the covers.

Lucio wishes, not for the first time, that he could allow himself to comfort Sandalphon from what must surely be a terrible nightmare. But that would involve revealing himself, and he cannot do that just yet. He is an observer, impartial, and must remain that way until instructed otherwise. As much as it pains him to do so, he can only watch for now.

(The part of him that is Helel chides Lucio for allowing himself to become so _human_.)

On the bed, Sandalphon stirs again, a soft cry escaping him as he rolls onto his side. “…Lucifer…”

Stepping closer to the bed, Lucio reaches out a hand to trace Sandalphon’s bangs, sweeping lightly aside the strands of hair that have fallen to cover his face. He doesn’t need to enter Sandalphon’s dream to guess what the other is dreaming about. The pain of losing his master is one that still burns dully in his core, an eternity later, and he can only imagine how much worse it must be for Sandalphon, who has lost Lucifer both far more recently and violently.

(He is not skydweller, or Astral, or primarch, Helel reminds him once again. He would do well to not think himself like them.)

Lucio cannot show himself to Sandalphon. That is a rule he set for himself the moment the Supreme Primarch stepped aboard, lest he inadvertently do something that would affect the fate of the skies. Even if Sandalphon has done nothing much more than lock himself into his room and make the occasional venture to the kitchen for his coffee, he cannot risk anything.

Lucio cannot comfort Sandalphon as himself, much as he wishes to. So the only thing he can do is give Sandalphon that tiny bit of solace in his dreams that has eluded Lucio himself for so long.

“Sandalphon,” he says, adding a faint imitation of the Supreme Primarch’s echo to his tone.

The effect is immediate. Sandalphon uncurls slightly and lets a breath out, his grip no longer quite so tight on the sheets. “Luci…fer…?” he groans.

“I’m here,” Lucio murmurs, in as close a tone to Lucifer as he can manage. “It’s alright, Sandalphon. You can rest.”

“Nngh…” It takes a while, but Sandalphon’s breathing slowly calms, eventually settling into the steady pattern of deep sleep. “Don’t… go…” he whispers one final time, before relaxing into actual rest.

Lucio doesn’t respond. Anything he could say to that would be a lie, so instead he bends over to pick up the blankets that Sandalphon had kicked to the floor earlier while tossing. “Sweet dreams,” he says, pulling them over Sandalphon’s sleeping form before taking his leave.

Behind him, Sandalphon’s door remains locked.

**Author's Note:**

> shio → san is good but also makes me emo bc sanchan is so devoted to lucifer i can't ever see shiosan working out ( ´･ω･)


End file.
